Three years
by Phee-D
Summary: AU fanfic. Based three years after the series. Cadel is now 18 and living his normal life. But what happens when Prosper suddenly appears, very much alive, only to stir up feelings he thought hes forgotten. MALExMALE, legal!CadelxProsper


Hey everyone! long time no see huh?

I`m sorry I havent been updating my PrussiaxRussia story, been having huge writers block with it. Also doesnt help that I dont have internet at home currently.

Anyways, recently Ive finished the `Genius`series by Catherine Jinks.

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO HER NOT ME**

Also sorry in advance for spelling or typing errors, I sometimes dont notice them when I type fast

summary: So what happens when Cadel is older and Prosper isnt really dead? Only to find out his own deep feelings for his former guardian

* * *

><p>Three years….<p>

Three whole years since he has been 'free'. Though, at first it was very hard. Cadel nearly broke down, realizing how much Prosper loved him as a son, despite the lack of blood relation. He didn't get why it hurt so much the first few months, knowing he was gone for good.

That was all over now, though. Cadel Greeniaus was eight-teen and getting on with his life. His adoptive parents managed to get their house fixed after the bus accident. He got his room re-painted the way it was, with blue walls and the checker floor. The papers for his adoption were finally finalized a few weeks after he turned sixteen, so Saul and Fiona were officially his parents. He had even finally started to call them Mom and Dad.

He finally got that normal life he so dearly wanted. He still went to University with Hamish and Sonja. He would go out, hang out with his friends. He even went to the bar a few times with Gazo, now that he was legal age. He even got to help his father with some police cases from time to time. He loved his life. How it was simple, not having to always be paranoid about being tracked.

Currently, Cadel was home alone. Fiona, his mother, hated how stressed her husband always seemed from work. So she demanded her and Saul take a vacation, so he could relax. Cadel had fully agreed, also worried how his father always looked tired.

"I don't need a vacation. I'm fine" Saul had sighed, running his hand through his still dark, but slightly graying hair. Fiona frowned and crossed her arms "Its too late to object. We already have the flight and hotel booked for our trip to Scotland." Cadel gave a nod "If your worried about me, don't. Dad, I'm eight-teen I'll be fine. I can look after myself for three days" he shrugged. Saul frowned a bit but gave in, knowing when his family put their foot down on something, he always lost "Alright alright…"

Cadel saw them off at the airport. He smiled lightly, glad his parents finally had a time to go relax. He got a ride home from Gazo, who already finished his shift for the day. "You sure you don't wan'me staying for a bit?" the Brit asked as he pulled up in front of the house. Cadel nodded "Yeah, besides it will be nice to have the house to myself for a few days". When he looked to his friend, he blinked in surprise when he saw Gazo watching him with a soft look. "…What?"

"Ah nuffin…Just, your really are grown up" he chuckled sheepishly. "Sure your eight-teen, you just really seem like a grown up now. I kind of feel like I watched ya grow up." He was right, Cadel did look older now. Hes finally grew some inches, practically the same height as Gazo now. He still had his perfect angel blue eyes and dark chestnut curls, though his face was a bit longer, not the round heart anymore. He has a bit of stubble on his chin, his hands more square and knuckles pop out a little more. He finally looked like a young adult male, rather then a baby faced teenager.

Cadel couldn't help but smile a bit at his friend's last sentence. "Hey, you're right in a way. We've known each other since I was thirteen." He gave a nodded before looking at his friend again "Thanks." Gazo blinked, giving a confused look "Fanks for what…?" he asked. "For….everything" the genius boy sighed. "You have helped me a lot through my life…I really would never be able to thank you enough."

Gazo gave a sheepish smile, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink "Ah, it was really nuffin Cadel" he said bashfully. "Ya know I like helping people. Besides your by best friend, of course I would help you." Cadel nodded, feeling some guilt when he remembered the time in his life where he used Gazo. When he acted to be his friend so the other would listen. But that was in his past, the Axis Institute past he wanted to forget. Cadel patted his arm "Well, thanks, for everything Gazo" he hummed. "And thanks for the ride" he chuckled, opening the door. Gazo nodded, giving a wave "Stay safe, Cadel" he said, driving off as Cadel approached his front door. The genius sighed as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. He listened to the quiet and smiled, "These three days are going to be amazing" he muttered.

There was always some sort of noise in his house, Saul on the phone or Fiona cleaning. Though he often was able to zone it out while on his laptop, he never really noticed how quiet it actually can be. He made his way to the kitchen, heating up one of the frozen pizzas. He decided to get to work in this nice peace. He plopped himself in front of his laptop, nibbling a slice of pizza as he went over some files.

He always liked helping Saul, so often came up with designs for better fire walls for the police force. After the incident of easily getting into the systems, he wanted to help them from any further hackers that might be as good.

By the time it was nine at night, he stood and stretched. He brought his plate to the kitchen before heading for the bathroom. He felt rather tired, so decided to take a shower before going to bed. He stripped off his clothes and turned the water on to fairly hot. He stepped in and just stood under the stream. He closed his eyes, letting the heat sink into his core, feeling his hair cling around his face. He took a deep breath, inhaling the steam and felt it clear out his lungs. He soon started washing himself, relaxed under the warm spray. After a good scrub and wash of his hair, he stepped out. Once dry he slipped on a loose dark blue tee and baggy grey sweat pants. He walked to his room, towel on his head. As he flicked on the light, he ruffled the towel, trying to get all the loose water from his curls.

"My, you sure have grown" a voice drawled, making Cadel freeze. His eyes widened, staring at the wall ahead of him. He couldn't see out of the corner of his eye, the towel in his way but felt another presence in his room. _No_ he thought, _that was just my imagination_.

Though it was as if the man read his mind "No, I actually am here Cadel" the smooth amused tone answered his thoughts. Cadel swallowed thickly, slowly looking over. There, sitting on the bed, was the man he thought was dead. Prosper gave his trademark wolfish grin, canines still pointed. His hair seemed to be more silvery grey, though he looked better then when he last saw him at the mansion. He looked back to normal weight, looking like when they first met, just a bit older. His eyes were still dark and sharp as a hawk. His nose still looked beak like and he still had that comforting yet sinister demeanor. He wore a cream coloured silk blouse and black, crisp slacks.

"H….how" Cadel squeaked out when he finally found his voice and this only made the master mind grin more. "Cadel" he said, as if it was obvious "Do you honestly think I would stop keeping an eye on you?" he rose an eyebrow, dark eyes carving into sky blue orbs. Cadel recoiled almost, a sick feeling coming over him as memories filled his head. "B-but….you….your supposed to be dead…" he said hoarsely, mind clouding. Prosper stood with a slight grunt, knees popping. "We both know you didn't honestly think I was dead" he drawled, walking over to his former student. Cadel took a step back out of instinct, knees shaking a bit. Prosper stopped when he saw this, tilting his head a bit quizzically. "Are you still scared of me? Well, seems you still have some childish traits of yours" he hummed, lightly touching his chin in thought. Cadel wasn't sure what to say, a lump feeling like it crawled its way into his throat. He did the first thing that came to his mind, run for the door. Just as he opened it a crack it was slammed shut by two hands. He felt the other press against his back, long arms trapping him in against his door. "Now now" the voice breathed against his ear. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves. You make it seem like I'm always out to hurt you" Prosper sounded fake hurt, but there was slight venom hidden in the back of that tone that Cadel heard. Like it angered the other that he was always paranoid around him. Cadel swallowed thickly, staring at the door.

"What do you want…?" he finally rasped out, trying to keep calm. _Now is not a time to panic_ he told himself, keeping steady. "Am I not aloud to come see you?" Prosper sighed, still leaning close to his ear. "Just to come check on you…make sure your safe while your _parents _are on vacation" he hummed, a harsh tone in his voice when he said parents. Cadel knew the other still loathed Saul. He swallowed thickly, slowly turning and looked up at the other. He stared up into those dark orbs, sensing a different feeling behind them. "Why are you here…?" he repeated and the Englishmen's usually sharp features seem to soften a bit.

"I…Actually came to apologize…" he whispered. Cadel's brows furrowed together "What?" he said sharply. Prosper sighed and leaned away a bit. He seemed nervous somehow, Prosper was NEVER nervous, so this worried Cadel. "To apologize….for all I've done…" he repeated.

Cadel just stared. He couldn't believe this, was he serious. "…Apologize…?" he said slowly, just staring. He felt an anger start to bubble up, eyes slowly shining with tears. Prosper nodded "I- "

"_Apologize_?" Cadel interrupted with more venom, unable to control his temper. His cheeks flushed red, tears in his eyes. "You expect me to just take it? After all the crap you've put me through? Lying to me all my life, kidnapping me, nearly kill my friends and family, and try to me, and you expect me to just take it?" he yelled, shaking by now. "Your probably lying to me right now, like usual!" he hissed. He went to say something else but fell silent when he felt a finger against his lips.

Staring up at Prosper's glare, he flashed back to when he was little, sitting in the Psychologist's office. Being scolded after one of his slight tantrums.

Though this time the scolded seemed different. This time, there was hurt behind those dark, snake like eyes. For once, Cadel could see it clear as day. Before, he couldn't tell when the other was lying, since he was always sharp. But now….there was no guard. He was telling the truth, he can see it. Prosper did regret was he's done to Cadel. This made the genius shake even more, tears spilling now. He swallowed the lump in his throat "Wh-why" he finally croaked out, flinching away before relaxing a bit when he felt the other's rough thumb wipe away the tears.

"Because I have finally seen you truly happy…" came the smooth muttered. "I have been watching you since you turned seventeen. Seeing you with your friends and family, I have never seen you this happy while at Axis, in your old life". He placed his hand back against the door beside Cadel, encase he would try running again. "I realized I really was a huge burden in your life…after what I have done. For that I am sorry".

He gave a bitter smile, white canine flashing "Though I'm still not happy that _Saul _of people can make you happy, I regret what I have done. You looked up to me for a long time, I should have been a trust worthy guardian, rather then a puppet master."

They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. Tears still slipped from Cadel's lashes, giving a soft sniffle. He soon shook his head, closing his eyes "I'm supposed to hate you…" he whispered. Prosper gave a confused look when he said this. He was taken by surprise when Cadel suddenly started to weakly thump at his chest as he cried.

"I'm supposed to hate you!" he snapped. "You ruined my life! No matter what I do, I have a slight fear. I always calculate things like I'm back at Axis! Why?" he cried, seizing his feeble punches to rest his fists against the other's chest as he shook. "Why…why do I still care about you…why do I still worry for you….why do I-"

"Still love me" Prosper interrupted, watching him with a cool look, expression blank. Cadel tensed, looking up at him wide eyed. Prosper gave a slight grin "Do you really think I didn't notice? It was rather obvious you had deeper feelings" he said, voice dripping with amusement. "Though you never might have noticed it for yourself, I know you love me more then you'd think".

Cadel couldn't believe it, its like a certain side of himself suddenly came to life. _I do…_ he thought, cheeks burning dark red. _How did I…I can't, this isn't right I can't love him._ Prosper stayed quiet as he inspected the other. He watched as Cadel seemed to stare blankly past him, trapped in his own confused thoughts. He soon gave a wolfish grin, lightly gripping the other's chin which made baby blue eyes snap back into focus from their haze. "Well…?" the psychologist hummed, waiting for an answer. Cadel kept quiet before shaking his head. "No…I…" though the longer he stared into those dark eyes, the more he felt his cheeks heat up. He quickly averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed, "I can't, that's sick…." He whispered.

"Not necessarily. Your legally an adult" came Prosper's whisper, warm breath dancing over his face. This only served to heat up his cheeks even more, pulling his head away. Prosper chuckled softly at this "You look like a little school girl, all flustered and embarrassed" he teased lightly, grinning. Cadel gave him a glare, huffing softly. He went to say something but was interrupted by a smooth, quick response "I care deeply about you as well."

Cadel instantly fell silent, eyes wide. He stared at him, feeling like the other could hear his heart pounding against his ribs. His mouth opened to say something but it only closed again. Prosper gave an amused look, a slight twinkle in his eyes as he spoke "I know you've thought of me before…" he whispered, the genius giving a bit of a confused look. Though when the Englishman gave a knowing look, blue eyes instantly shot wide when he realized what he meant, nearly his whole face going red. "How-" but once again, he was interrupted.

"I caught you a few times. Though you probably didn't notice" Prosper hummed, standing straight. "You were right to be paranoid when in your room at your old house…even that safe house you had to stay at from time to time. The one where you scratched your name into the sill" he said amused. Cadel could have died of embarrassment right then and there. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Prosper at the moment though the man kept explaining. "We did have secret cameras in the rooms to keep an eye on you. Your lucky I was the only one who saw that footage" he said the last part more quietly, wolfish grin growing wide.

Cadel covered his face with his hands, giving a long sigh as he tried to will the blood away from his face. "Now, there is no need to be so embarrassed my boy" came an amused tone "Its perfectly normal for boys to do that". When he received a glare he chuckled softly. "You know that's kind of creepy that you watched it" Cadel retorted with a snap. "Have you already forgotten?" Prosper returned smoothly, "I care about you as well...Doesn't that make you happy?" he said more quietly. Cadel went to speak but feel silent. A part of him did feel happy. Very happy, actually. That Prosper was still alive. To find out he was sorry, that he always really care for him. To find out that he cared about him in that way as well…

He couldn't help but feel happy with what happened next. He felt fingers lightly grip his chin, thin lips that were surprisingly soft very lightly brush against his own. Though there was still some doubt, a shyness and nervousness. "I-I don't know…" he whispered against those lips and the man stopped. Prosper pulled away slightly, their noses still touching. His dark eyes burrowed into blue, still sharp but a certain softness in them. "If you tell me to stop, I will" he whispered, almost a rumble coming from his chest, making Cadel shiver. He never thought the other could make a tone like that. After some clear thinking and a thick swallow, he whispered out a rather confident "Alright."

Prosper grinned, pressing his lips against Cadel's once more. The more they stayed close, the more heated the kiss became. Soon Cadel was gripping the psychologist's shirt, pressing their bodies closer as he was pressed against the door by the taller male. Just as long fingers tickled down to his hips did a ringing pierce through the haze of lust. Prosper gave a growl, mentally cursing the phone and gave Cadel a sharp glare when he lightly pushed against his chest, dark eyes burning. "It could be my parents" Cadel breathed, slipping past the annoyed Prosper. Cadel picked up the wireless phone that was set up on his desk "Hello?" he answered as clear as he could, trying to hide he was slightly out of breath. He glanced towards his clock to see it was almost midnight, wondering why Hamish was calling this late.

"Hey Cadel, we're going to be having a p-party at your place tomorrow" came the answer and the genius sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering why he was calling this late, let alone about something he didn't agree to. He could feel Prosper looming close behind him, his breath tickling down his neck. "Hamish, its twelve in the morning" he sighed. "Couldn't this wait until tomorrow…so we can DISCUSS about it, rather then stating". A scuff was his reply "It isn't that late" Hamish grumbled. "Besides, you have the house to yourself, which automatically entitles to a party at your house". Cadel couldn't hide the annoyed tone lacing into his words "Hamish, that logic doesn't make sense" he muttered, feeling hands on his still rather feminine hips as Prosper leaned closer, trying to listen in on the conversation. His cheeks flushed, trying to keep his voice from wavering. "Can't we discuss this tomorrow? I'm tired" he sighed. Another scuff was his reply "Fine fine, but we're having that party. We already confirmed with everyone" Hamish said before hanging up without even a good-bye. Cadel hung up, rubbing his face "Hamish can be such an idiot sometimes" he muttered. He felt warm air against his neck, making him blush. "Isnt he supposed to be a hacker genius?" Prosper inquired, raising a brow.

"As a hacker, yes, socially, no" Cadel replied, glancing up toward dark eyes. "But I am tired…" he muttered sheepishly. When dark eyes narrowed he sighed "Well, I do have the house to myself, I guess you can stay here tonight" he offered. He rose a brow when he got that wolfish grin in response,

"Oh, I was already planning on staying, weather you offered or not"

* * *

><p>Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it more then one chapter. I dont have internet at home, but I will be using a computer at the library to upload the stories<p>

R&R please, I always love advice. hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
